Happy New Years!
by Anonymous Panda
Summary: So, it's the first time for InuYasha to experience the New Years 21st century style! InuxKag [One shot]


I do not own InuYasha, Ms. Rumiko Takahashi does. Oh and also, if you do not like InuxKag pairings and such, DO NOT read this, because I DO NOT want to hear from flamers.

* * *

They are just annoying and meaningless. 

InuYasha turned to Kagome. "You better come back soon!" he yelled.

"I will! Don't worry!" yelled back Kagome and jumped into the well.

"She better…" he grumbled.

"She will don't worry!" squealed Shippou.

_It is 2 days before the New Years! I CANNOT wait! _Kagome thought happily.

Two days passed and InuYasha sure was impatient! "That's it! I'm going to get Kagome!" he angrily.

The gang looked at him and nodded. There was no use of stopping him anyways. Shippou waved and Miroku started to rub Sango's butt. She turned maroon red, and once again she slapped him across the face. She rolled her eyes and murmured "Pervert." Now Miroku was next to Shippou, as far as he could from Sango. InuYasha rolled his eyes, too, and jumped into the well.

Kagome was home, running down the stairs for dinner. She stopped and smelled the air. Fireworks were booming while her mom was serving steak to her grandfather and Souta. "So are we going to fire fireworks?" asked Souta with excitement.

"Yeah, of course!" happily replied Kagome.

"Well we better do it soon! It's almost 12:00!" laughed her mom.

InuYasha jumped out of the well and covered his ears. "OW! What hell is that sound?" he whimpered. When it was finished, he ran to the house, he opened Kagome's window and jumped inside. He smelt the steak and followed it. "It's probably dinner." His stomach growled and opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hello, InuYasha." Smiled Kagome's Mother.

"Hiya InuYasha!" Souta happily shouted.  
Kagome turned around and smiled, "Hey. You came to get me, didn't you?" she asked.

"Well no duh! It passed two days and we need to track down the shards!" he said.

"Well you need to wai-" Kagome was cut off by InuYasha whimpering. The fireworks were off again. Kagome looked at him, dumbfounded.

"He isn't use to the fireworks." Kagome's mother said and getting up. She got earplugs and gave them to Kagome. "You put them in InuYasha's ears. My hands are dirty." She smiled.

"Okay…" She removed InuYasha's hands and put them in.

"What the hell did you put in my ears?" he asked.

"Earplugs. It helps you not to hear anything loud." Said Kagome. "But can you hear me?"

"Of course, I can hear you!" he smirked.

Kagome's mom clapped her hands and asked him if he wanted any steak. Of course he said yes and chowed it in one minute, without any manners. Kagome sighed when InuYasha was done and took him up to the bathroom. "Stay still and don't scream." She said while grabbing a wet towel.

"Why would I scream?"

"The water will be hot." She said while rubbing his face, after she was done. She turned on the water and washed his hands. "There!" and she grabbed his hand and lead him downstairs.

"Time for fireworks!" Souta cried out with glee.

"'Fireworks?' Sounds dangerous."

"It isn't, we do it every year. Don't worry. But it's beautiful to look at." She replied.

InuYasha nodded and let her take his hand, again, and lead him. When they arrived outside the house Kagome sat down on her porch, and InuYasha did the same. Her grandpa came out with an armful of fireworks and so did Souta.

"Hey InuYasha try one!" yelled out Souta.

"Um…okay…" he said while getting up and was handed a firework. Souta lit it for him.

"Now throw it, but not far." Souta instructed.

"Um…okay." So InuYasha dropped it. Kagome smacked her forehead and the firework exploded onto InuYasha and he started to curse at it.

"DAMN YOU FIREWORK THING! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DID THAT? THAT'S IT! BACKSLASH WA-" he was cut off by Kagome's laughter. "What hell is so funny?"

She laughed for a coupled of more seconds and told him that if you don't throw it far enough, it will do that.

"Oh…" he growled and came stomping back to where Kagome was sitting. She laughed one more time and got up to light up a sparkler. InuYasha watched her light it. _Feh, now it's going to blow up on her._ He smirked but then his eyes grew wide. It didn't get smaller but it did grow smaller and smaller. "Kagome it's going to blow up on you!" he yelled out and grabbed the sparkler and stomped on it. "OW!" he said while the flame burned on his foot.

She sighed and told him "Now that one doesn't blow up. It supposes to do that!" she laughed. "Here, you try." She lit one and handed one to him. He simply turned his head and crossed his arms. "It won't hurt you. Trust me." Right after he heard that he took it slowly. Kagome smiled and told him to not let the flame touch him. He nodded and looked at it. She walked over to InuYasha back and took hold oh his hands and moved it in circles. After it was finished, InuYasha let go of the grasp of her hands and walked over to the porch and sat down. He watched Souta do fireworks. She shrugged and headed over to InuYasha and did the same.

2 hours have passed and all the fireworks they had were gone.

"Do we have anymore?" asked Souta nicely.

"Nope, you used them all!" his mother laughed.

"WHAT?" Souta complained.

"It's almost 12:00, so you wait!" she said.

"What happens at 12?" InuYasha asked, hearing his voice for the first time in the 2 hours.

"That's when it turns into a new year and a lot of fireworks come flying into the sky!" Souta said jumping all over the place.

"Okay…?" he said while being puzzled.

"Just wait and see." Kagome giggled.

"1 more minute till 12!" yelled out her mom.

They all smiled, excluding InuYasha.

"10, 9, 8…" and everyone was saying now, all her neighbors and family members, but InuYasha was clueless.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone cheered and the fireworks went flying into the sky. Everyone was watching including InuYasha and everyone was in awe. InuYasha glanced at Kagome. She was smiling. InuYasha tapped her shoulder and when she turned her head, he gave her a kiss. Her eyes grew wide and let the kiss go on until the fireworks were over. When they broke free, she asked "Why did you do that?"

"Well, remember Christmas, I just wanted to pay you back." Smiled InuYasha.

* * *

Well Happy New Year everyone! Now it's the year of the dog! And I was born in the year of the dog! W00T! xD  
Hope you enjoyed this fic though! Well, have a great 2006! I sure will! I already gotten a 2006 Full Metal Alchemist calendar:3 


End file.
